More Romeo&Juliet
by living in dreamland
Summary: This is another version of the classsic story of Romeo and Juliet. This story will make you Laugh and cry! The good thing is is that I had NO help from my sister. Discontinued.
1. The Marriage

In the small town of Verona, Italy lived Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet, who fell in love despite their families hating each other. CHAPTER 1 The Marriage

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

"Lady Capulet, you are not a very good mother, Juliet is nearly fourteen; she should be married by now!" yelled the Nurse.

"I am waiting to pick the best boy for her!" Lady Capulet yelled back. "I will see you tomorrow!" Lady Capulet slammed the door and went home finding her daughter by the door.

"Mother, I will be going to the Grand Ball tonight. You have been telling me to get a boy so hopefully I will find one there."

"I hope you will or I will pick a boy for you."

Juliet went to her room to get ready for the ball. From her closet she pulled out an elegant lemon colored gown. She looked at her clock and went to the ball with her best friend Lydia. "Let us hope most of the boys here are at least handsome." A laugh slipped Lydia's mouth as she spoke.

"Lydia, there is more to a boy than just beauty; you should consider intelligence." They walked through the doors, moving slowly to the wall and then seeing two boys sneak in.

"Romeo, we are going to get killed! Are you playing with your life?"

"I'm trying to find Marigold. She was the only one for me, and then she went to be a nun. I will never find a girl like her; she was pretty and had great manners," cried Romeo.

"Romeo, grow up! There will be prettier girls there than her!" whispered Cowan. They sneaked around behind the curtains, and looked around. "WOW, look at all the pretty girls here!"

"No girl is prettier than Marigold!" cried Romeo.

"JUST LOOK!" screamed Cowen. He pulled Romeo's arm to the curtain to show him what he was missing.

"You were right! WHOA… Cowan, look… at… her!" Romeo staggered.

"Nurse, who is he?" asked Juliet.

"His name is Romeo; he is a Montague."

"My only love born of my only hate," chuckled Juliet. She went behind the curtain to find Romeo. The only thing that could be heard was flirting going on.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes!"

"Juliet, we need to go!" the Nurse called out.

"W…w…why?"

"Just because." She said calmly nodding her head.

"Who was that girl?"

"She is Juliet; she is a Capulet."

"OH!"

2 hours later

Romeo was hiding in the shrubbery under Juliet's balcony. "Soft, what light through yonder window breaks? Tis the east and Juliet is the sun."

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?..."

"I will change my name if I can just be with you!"

"Who's there?"

"I cannot tell you my name; you hate it or so I think. If I had my name written on paper I would rip it up just for you!" Romeo got to Juliet's tree.

"Romeo, how did you get past the big wall and the guards and my parents?" whispered Juliet.

"Love brought me up here to you. Juliet, I love you! Do you want to get married?"

"Juliet, come inside!" yelled one of her servants. When she came back… "Well, what is your decision?"

"I do not know, I forgot?"

"I will stay here until you remember.''

Juliet heard her servant coming up. "GO!" yelled Juliet.

"NO, I love you too much!" Juliet pushed Romeo out of the tree, and he fell on his arm. "I love a girl with such strength."

The next day Juliet asked the Nurse to tell Romeo that she said yes. "Juliet!" yelled the Nurse; she was clearly out of breath. "Romeo said that you need to go to Friar Laurence to get married."

Juliet then went home to tell her parents that she was going to confession. The church was old, with very poor brick structure. Inside there was not much light. The only light there was the sun that was faintly coming out of the cracks through the brick. They got married. They went back to their houses and Romeo hung out with his friends, Mercutio and Benvolio. Then Juliet's cousin Tybalt came along and started a big fight because they hated each other, and with a sword he killed Mercutio. Bravely Romeo chased him and killed him as payback. Soon after that the Prince came along and banished Romeo.

Back at Juliet's house she was crying. "Why! We could have been so much and now he's gone to the next town forever! How will we ever be together!" she yelled.

Her mother came in. "Juliet, why are you still crying about Tybalt? You were crying so hysterically. Well, I have great news that will bring a smile to your face! I set you up with Paris! You are getting married in two days!"

"NO NO NO!" screamed Juliet.

"You are getting married or you're getting disowned!" said her father.

"DISOWNED!"

"Yes, get married or get kicked out of this house. Then you will have to be on the streets alone and we will just get another child!"

She grabbed her necklace and started playing with it. "Mother I am going to go outside and think about this. It is too much for me to handle right now."

"You will have to figure it all out by tomorrow!"

Juliet went by the tree near her house. The dried leaves of the fall made her say, "These dried leaves remind me of me and Romeo and how our great our marriage was!" She cried as she said this. "I guess I will have to marry Paris. I LOVE YOU ROMEO, I LOVE YOU!" she said crying again.


	2. We Will Always Be Together

CHAPTER 2 WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER

Juliet woke up in the morning to remember that she had to marry Paris in a day.

"Mother, what happened?"

"You fell asleep outside and I made my maids bring you in to your room."

"Mother I will marry Paris; I think he will be a great guy," she said as she gulped.

"Yes, I will tell him you love him."

"NO! I mean yes, please do."

"Oh, yes Juliet get dressed."

After she got dressed she snuck out the back to the tree and went to Friar Laurence.

"Friar Laurence, I would rather die than marry this pig of a man Paris, I told my family that I love him!"

"Juliet, I have a potion that will make you look like you're dead."

"Anything."

She gave him the money got the potion and ran to the closest place to the house, she drank it. Fryer Laurence yelled to the mother.

"Oh No!" she said but her voice sounded like she didn't care.

"She is dead!" yelled the nurse; "she has no pulse she is not breathing!" The nurse brung her to the infirmary, "We let her rest."

"REST! She is dead you cannot give them more rest!" yelled the mother "then we will find out what she died of."

It was almost night, and Romeo's friend Cowen found out that Juliet was dead, he told him. "Wait I need to buy this potion to save a person you love."

"Yes, but…"

"No!" he yelled and I could feel that he want to help her but had to wait. He was buying the potion from a secret underground sell and no one knew about it except Romeo and Cowen. 2 hours brang Romeo to the infirmary and Romeo gave her the potion; he snuck her out the window.

"Romeo, you were banished?"

"I sneaked around."

They could hear the nurse coming. They hid behind the rose bushes and then went two towns over.

"Romeo thank you!" she said still dizzy. The kissed, and Juliet cried some more. (By now they are crying way too much). "Romeo I think we should adopt."

"Adopt what a fish?"

"No! A baby," yelled Juliet, like she was singing part of the theater play of Paul Revere.

"Juliet, you just woke up and it's too early."

"We will name her Aliana," interrupted Juliet.

"Anything for you my love."

They kissed yet again. The next few days no one knew where they were until the mother came to them.

"JULIET!" she screamed. Romeo could not risk the secret getting out that they were in love. He knocked her out.

"Romeo! I loved her except for the nagging and telling me that I was worthless yes."

"I needed to keep the secret a secret."

They went to the next town and adopted a girl. They had their life together. One night Juliet saw Paris beneath the bushes there.

"Juliet!" "Juliet!" he cried out another time. "I could have ruined your life if you were with me I knew you were with Romeo, I did not tell. You're lucky" he said under his breath but she could still hear him. She knocked him out with a sword. She ran back to Romeo. He was playing with Aliana. He took a few toys out and a few berries so she could taste them before they were dried the next season.

"Mommy." Aliana had said her first word.

"Aliana, say daddy."

"Dada."

The feeling in the room was happy and a warm feeling the feeling when you enter a new house or a store you've never been to. Soon it was night and they went to bed. They heard footsteps near their door Juliet looked out from the cottage's window. She saw a black figure all wet with the falling rain from the storm that had just past. She looked out the peep hole and opened the door.

"Juliet?" his voice sounded familiar.

"Father." She was about to grab the sword when…"I will not tell. I sneaked around the town so no one would see me."

"OK. Come in." They heard the baby cry from across the room.

"You had a baby!"

"No, I adopted one."

"But it is hard to do that not many people have an adoption center here."

"I know people." He offered to help with Aliana. Romeo entered the room.

"Romeo, this is my father."

"So we have meet before." His voice low as if he didn't want people to hear him.

"Someone knocked out Paris?" the question came out of nowhere.

"I did." She admitted.

"You!"

"I did not want our secret getting out."

"You are a nice person, how did you?"

"Please father the baby."

They went to bed again to find their baby gone. They searched the house and even in the yard but she was only two how could she walk by now?


End file.
